Electrical-to-optical converters are used to convert an electrical signal into an optical signal for optical communication. The optical signal may be transmitted from a transmitter to a receiver via an optical transmission medium, such as, for example, optical fibers. Electrical-to-optical converters may introduce distortion into the resulting optical signal, which may degrade performance of an optical transceiver.